


His redhead,his Ian.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Character Development, Cute Mickey, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kisses, M/M, Night Terrors, Sad, cute ian, im so sorry for the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has the worst possible night terror,luckily Ian is there to.hold him and promise that no one is leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His redhead,his Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me.prompts 
> 
> im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Mickey knew that this was a dream,mainly because he hadn't seen Ian out of bed in two weeks and now he was pacing the room like some headcase. His voice was deeper yet still the same,he obviously couldn't see mickey sat on the bed glaring at him. 

'fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' Ian was mumbling to himself,the whole house was its usual quiet self when everyone was rushing out to get Ian his meds,or just their daily shit jobs. 

mickey was confused, a) Ian was out of bed, b) why could he not see mickey? C) what was his redhead pacing and cursing about. 

'ian?' he tried to talk to Ian but nothing was effected. He was still pacing around crying his eyes out. Mickey had seen this before,but not as bad. Ian would sob himself to sleep and mickey could never find anything to say to make him stop. 

'i can't,I can't do this Mickey.' Ian continued to mumble to himself.  
'do what? Do what to me!' mickey felt himself stand up before Ian,he tried to grab the lost and sobbing redhead he loved,just so he could hold him or try to get him to.stop. 

'but i have to. Everything will be better,mickey will be better if I do this.' Ian was biting his nails now,his eyes searching for that one answer he so desperately needed. Tears still poured from his green eyes,the eyes which held that spark mickey loved so much. 

just as mickey was going to ask and shout about what the fuck Ian was talking about the scene changed around him. 

he was in a bathroom,a familiar bathroom. The Gallagher bathroom. His back was to a sobbing sound,he noticed that too. Ian. But it changed,it sounded more like himself.

darting around he couldn't believe the scene painted out before him. 

he saw himself,very thin he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten for that matter in about a month. But it wasn't just that as he walked closer to the painting of himself,he was crying. Not those cries you would do if you watched a sad movie,no,the hunched over screaming out cries that made your ears tingle,hearing that made his heartbreak. He didn't understand,why was he crying this much. 

mickey tried to block off his own whines of grief,and reached down to grab his own shoulder. Just as he touched it,his dream self turned suddenly glaring him in the eyes. They were red raw,like if he closed them they would never open again. And his whole face was quivering,but there was no time to ask questions as the dream self he saw pointed to behind of mickey. 

As he turned the bathroom seemed bigger,almost as if it had changed completely. It was because it had,he was now in his own bathroom. Mickey shivered,his body telling him that this was not good. For the first time in his life he felt the most alone,where the fuck was Ian. 

the lights went off and it made mickey jump. This was like a fucking horror movie.

As they went back.on,mickey gasped at the sight before him. 

'no...' he ahimpered. Before him led his lover,his redhead,the redhead he should be sleeping next too. There was blood,blood fucking everywhere. There was too much,mickey couldn't breath it was like his whole air supply had been cut off. 

'Ian?' he asked,his cried matching the ones he had seen before in the Gallagher bathroom. 

'I love you Mick.' Ian could barley get his words out due to the weakness of his body. Mickey jumped down to the floor looking to.find a possible.way to stop Ian from bleeding. He grabbed Ians wrists seeing the deepest cuts he had ever seen Ian do,he let out a scream. Fuck. Why. Fucking. Why. He tried his best to hold them strong to try stop the blood from seeping out.

'NO! keep your fucking eyes open,just keep them.fucking open!.' mickey grabbed Ians face,blood smearing over his freckled pale cheeks. Ians eyes were fluttering asleep like he was already seeing the light to his death. 

'ian please,please don't do this. You cant leave me.' mickey choked out,he couldn't breath his cries were making his body shake,his heart was crushed never to be fixed again. 

'i am.sorry.' Ian let his.words flow out in a whisper,mickey kissed him.hard trying to.save what he had,trying to.save the only.fucking person he loved. 

but then Ian smiled that smile he always did,before his head felt heavy in Mickey's hands. His eyes dropped and closed slowly that's when he felt it. Ian had stopped breathing completely,it felt as if his body was already turning cold.

'IAN!' Mickey screamed tears staining his cheeks as his cries sounded more like screams then whimpers,trying to kiss Ian awake.but his lips were ice cold and not returning any kisses given.

'Mickey! Hey Mickey wake up!- everything disappeared like a black cloud,and as mickey heard the familiar voice his eyes shot open. He was back in his room,well his and ians room and all he wanted to do was lpcate Ian. 

over him was his redhead. His Ian,he eyes were filled with concern as his hands were still gripped to mickeys shoulders.

mickey tried to control his breath,the wetness on his cheeks stinging his skin. Without thinking or speaking he grabbed the back of ians neck and dragged him into a tight hug. God he felt so good to hold him. 

Ian didn't push away he just rested his head onto his chest,kissing his collarbone gently,moving down to kiss every inch of mickeys shivering chest. 

mickey relaxed into the touch,it had been ages since he and Ian had been this close but the dream still lingered in his mind. 

'ian?' mickey tugged at ians hair gently to gesture him to come to eye level. 

Ian looked up from mickeys chest with those sweet green eyes mickey fell in love with from the day he came in like a douche with that tyre iron. 

'are you okay Mick,i heard you screaming,i was worried.' it was beautiful to hear Ian speak,as for the past few days he hadn't said a word at all to mickey unless it was 'go away' or ' in fine'. 

'don't ever fucking leave me,you hear? I mean it.' mickeys face was still wet and tears now and again fell into his hair line. Ian looked confused but he knew that mickey had these dreams before,he knew what probably happened. He kissed a chaste kiss onto mickeys shaking lips,to mickey that was ians answer. The only answer he hoped for. 

' i promise mick. I am so sorry you don't have to sta- 

mickey cut him off with a hard but gentle kiss. Ian moaned into his mouth as mickeys tongue danced against his own. Mickey could feel.himself getting hard but he didn't want sex right now,he just wanted to hold Ian,to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. 

'i am staying untill you grow old and die you fucking hear me Gallagher? Don't ever say i should leave.' mickey voice was hard and Ian could tell he was speaking the truth and was being very fucking honest. 

'i would never-i didn't...- 

'no,no its not your fault Ian...my fucking dream,i...i lost you and i don't want that to happen,alright?' mickey was tearing up again,ians concerned face was watching him,but it made his breaths go.steady. 

'you wont Mick. I promise.' Ian placed his head back down to mickeys chest,clutching his sides,making sure that he could give mickey the message he wasn't going anywhere. 

mickey sighed in relief and kissed the top of ians head,wrapping his arms around the taller boy. He paused and breathed in,he remembered what Ian had said in the dream.  
'i love you mick.' mickey had never said that before,to anyone actually l,not even to Mandy. Ian hadn't either but you could always tell he was itching to say it. 

mickey took a deep breath and choked out,running his fingers through ians hair,loving the sounds the younger boy made. 

'I...i love you Ian.' he closed his eyes waiting for a response,he was shaking slightly scared of what Ian might say. What if he didn't say it back?

'what?' Ian looked up now,his face shocked he had never expected mickey to say it first. He didn't expect him to say it at all. 

'i said' he was more confident now. 'i fucking love you asshole!.' he smiled as ians eyes widened at the words. It was like the dream completely disappeared from his mind now,but it still scared him so he clutched to Ian like he was going to float away if he let go. 

Ian smiled,a smile he hadn't given for almost two weeks now. Well he hadn't seen it for a long time actually. Mickey fell in live all over again seeing that smile he fucking adored so much. 

'i love you too Mickey.' he kissed his way up to mickeys mouth,gently kissing his jaw and the corners of his mouth. 'and i will never,ever leave you.' mickey laughed against ians mouth as for once he was fucking happy,and it was all because of his redhead. 

his Ian.


End file.
